Mañana caótica
by Mary chan21
Summary: La tan esperada cita del sábado había llegado. Pero una vez allí, Arakita se encuentra con nuevas dificultades para cumplir su fantasía... (segunda parte de "Jeans") AraTou.


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe! este fanfic es la segunda parte de Jeans, pero si no lo han leído de todas formas hay cosas implícitas del anterior. Abajo hay más notas!_

* * *

Ese sábado Arakita despertó temprano, se levantó sin ningún inconveniente y fue a buscar a Toudou, tal como habían quedado…

 _¡Y una mierda con que podía ser así!_

Bueno, no exactamente: Arakita se había quedado dormido porque su maldito celular (por alguna fuerza misteriosa) se había reprogramado solo, y su alarma rezaba que debía sonar todos los días exceptuando el sábado. Maldita porquería. Para colmo, fue despertado por los gritos de su prima, que había ido a ayudar a su madre ese fin de semana; Izuna estuvo jodiendo como media hora con chillidos de "¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Una cita?!" por algún motivo luciendo muy afligida, hasta que él mismo tuvo que echarla de su cuarto para poder cambiarse, porque ya eran las ocho y a este paso no habría cita, no cuando el trayecto hasta la casa de Jinpachi tomaba otros veinte minutos.

Joder, ¡Se había acostado temprano precisamente para evitar muchas cosas como las de ahora! Pero en vista de que al destino le encantaba joderle, tendría suerte si alcanzaba a lavarse los dientes… Dios, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Claro que tenía que hacer eso, eso y hasta encontrar su perfume para ir con Toudou, por no hablar de escoger un buen conjunto si no quería ganarse la burla de la princesita.

— ¡Ya me voy! —Alcanzó a avisar, pero apenas salió se encontró con otro dilema: bicicleta o moto. Vale, los veinte minutos eran los que tardaba en bici, sí, pero ¿Toudou se subía a las motos siquiera? ¿No armaría ningún escándalo ni nada?

 _¡Olvídate de él, Yasutomo!_

Pero claro, ¿Qué importaba que quisiera comerse a Jinpachi en los probadores de la tienda? ¡Lo de la moto no influiría en nada, y llegaría más rápido! Más motivado ahora (porque de camino a la casa del escalador habían demasiadas subidas, que él no disfrutaba a diferencia del otro), tomó su –ignorada tras mucho- motocicleta, y tras ponerse su casco partió a toda velocidad.

El camino estaba increíblemente despejado, probablemente porque la gente que solía levantarse los sábados por la mañana eran deportistas, así que pudo llegar mucho más rápido de lo previsto. Tanto, que poco hubiese importado escoger cualquier cosa en su indecisión anterior. Aunque ya qué, lo importante era que estaba a tiempo, ¿no?

Satisfecho, buscó en su bolsillo su móvil para avisar al menor de su llegada… y los halló vacíos.

 _No… ni yo tengo tan mala suerte…_

Para su fortuna, encontró su billetera en el otro bolsillo. Pero de su móvil, ni rastro.

Apretando los labios, bajó de su moto y dejó el casco encima. Tomó aire, intentando armarse de valor por lo que tendría que hacer, y logró encaminarse hasta la entrada de la casa de su compañero. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, llenos de intenciones cobardes, huidas mentales y debates internos, tocó el timbre.

Y llegó una de sus grandes pesadillas.

— ¡Ya van! ¿Se le ofrece algo…? —La chica enmudeció al verle enfrente de su puerta. Su sonrisa también desapareció, mas Yasutomo no pudo culparla, así que trató de transmitirle todo su arrepentimiento con la mirada, cosa que no pareció funcionar.

Por supuesto, la hermana de Jinpachi tenía motivos para verle así de feo aunque apenas se hubiesen encontrado un par de veces: todo se remontaba a esa –fatídica- ocasión en que se le ocurrió al equipo jugar verdad o trago en la habitación de Toudou, cuando no estaban sus padres. Porque resultó que su hermana, esa que "no volvería hasta las tres de la mañana" según su querido hermanito, llegó temprano esa vez, sólo para que Arakita la llamara plana y recibiera una bofetada después de que quisiera _comprobar_ si lo era por completo.

Desde esa noche le miraba como delincuente juvenil.

—Yo… vine aquí por Toudou —Musitó abochornado, en vista de que la chica no pensaba decir nada— ¿P-Podría avisarle que llegué? —Dios, qué difícil era comportarse. Pero si no lo hacía, capaz que Yamato-san fuera la que gritase "¡Me opongo!" en su futura boda con Jinpachi.

 _Wait, ¡¿Qué boda?!_ Se interrumpió a sí mismo.

—Enseguida —Resopló desconfiada— Pasa —Se hizo un lado para dejarle entrar, y Yasutomo accedió conteniendo una mueca de impaciencia. ¡Maldita la hora en que dejó su traidor e inútil celular en su mesita de noche! ¡Sólo habiéndole llevado esta situación se habría evitado!

Por otra parte, la mayor se hallaba a su lado, cruzada de brazos y ¿examinándolo? Cielos, dudaba aprobar cualquier condición de esa chica. ¿Por qué no iba a buscar a su condenado hermano y ya? ¡Tener esos ojos tan fijos en su persona le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento le haría estallar!

— ¡Nee-chan! Creo que Arakita me plantó, lo he llamado cincuenta veces ¡Y no contesta tampoco ninguno de mis mensajes! —Para su fortuna (o su infortunio, según se mirase) un chillón Toudou hizo acto de presencia, al parecer desesperado por el primer abandono que sufría… mas al ver a Arakita, siendo observado por su sobreprotectora hermana, cambió su expresión de golpe. No estaría pensando en "comprobar" como esa noche, ¿verdad? Se preguntaba entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a avisarte que llegué, idio-…Toudou —Se corrigió al notar afilarse los ojos de Yamato, mientras de alguna forma conseguía evitar un tic en los propios— ¿Cincuenta llamadas? —Suspiró— Disculpa, olvidé el móvil

— ¡Hmph! No importa~ ¡Es normal cometer esa clase de errores cuando se sale conmigo! —Infló el pecho con orgullo, como si hacía medio minuto no hubiese estado poniendo en duda su cita. Porque bueno, ¡Nadie podría interrumpirlos si no llevaba el celular! — ¡Vámonos! Nee-chan, regreso por la tarde~

— ¡Esperen! —Justo cuando Jinpachi acababa de tomar del brazo Arakita, su hermana hizo lo mismo con él— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Qué cosa? —se desentendió haciéndose el idiota, que era la actuación que por alguna razón mejor le salía. Ya tenía más que suficiente con las garras de ambos clavadas en cada brazo.

— ¿Una cita? —Insistió ella, viéndoles como si fueran sospechosos de algún crimen. Probablemente, Arakita dedujo, en la mente de Yamato salir con él era un crimen, y debía pensar que su pobre e inocente hermanito con buen gusto se estaba rebelando para convertirse en un adolescente pecaminoso por tal mala influencia. Oh, y no olvidemos el mal gusto.

—Mula de carga —Rió Jinpachi, aunque ahora abrazándose a él como compensación para que callara— Pero suéltalo, lo necesito para mí —Exigió con una sonrisa algo tensa, obligándole a pegarse más a él. Sin embargo, Yamato también lo jaló hacia ella.

Arakita no sintió mucha diferencia entre el tamaño los pectorales del menor con el de los pechos de la mayor. Pero como no estaba ebrio ni nada, alcanzó a morderse la lengua; no quería otra bofetada, menos si iba a tener de adorno esa posible marca por el resto del paseo.

—No me mientas, Jinpachi —Sonrió, también con una mueca incómoda— Anda, cuéntame, no me voy a enojar~

— ¡No tendrías por qué enojarte! —Replicó él a su vez, volviendo a apretar su agarre— Suéltalo, se nos hace tarde

— ¡No lo haré hasta que me digas si esto tiene que ver con que hayas terminado con tu novio la semana pasada!

¿Toudou tenía novio? Vaya novedad más fastidiosa… Alto, ¿la semana pasada?

El pobre y celoso lobo tuvo que hacer gala de su casi nulo autocontrol para no girarse hacia el escalador y preguntarle si el sábado anterior estaba soltero. Por suerte (o algo no tan bueno en realidad) Yamato misma fue la que proporcionó la información—: Desde que llegaste así el sábado, ¡Desde ahí que estás extraño! ¿Por qué, no te fue bien en tu cita con Ukai-kun? —Preguntó angustiada. Al parecer le tenía aprecio al antiguo pretendiente; más razón para sentir un poco de envidia.

Bueno, no es como si él alguna vez se hubiese ganado la simpatía de las familias de sus novias, así que podría irse resignando… O no, porque Toudou era distinto, y él quería disfrutar más de esas piernas talla 30 de pantalones de mujer, no sólo por un tiempo…

Mejor no le comentaba eso al escalador, a menos que quisiese una patada avergonzada.

—Nee-san, ¡No digas eso! ¡Prometo que te cuento después! —Clavándole las uñas al desafortunado Arakita, fue capaz de arrancarlo de los brazos de su hermana— ¡Hasta la tarde!

Sin esperar respuesta de Yamato, le obligó a correr y huir de cierta indignante verdad, que no quería confesar ni de broma. Porque, aunque planeaba confesárselo a Arakita algún día, la verdad es que desde desde ese día prefería tener su mirada encima en lugar de la de su ex. Mas al llegar hasta la calle, se le olvidó el tema anterior al ver la moto del otro.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa? —Distraído, escogió el casco que más bonito le pareció, y sonriente esperó a que el mayor se pusiera el suyo. Tras un gruñido, hizo lo propio y se montó, para después casi saltar al sentir a Jinpachi detrás, con las manos fuertemente aferradas a su torso. Tragó, y al girar no se lo encontró temeroso siquiera, sino que con una estúpida sonrisita emocionada— ¡Nunca me he subido a una! ¡Vamos rápido, Arakita! A esta hora no habrán muchos autos~ ¡Acelera todo lo que quieras wahahaha! —Por los perturbadores y adorables brillitos a su alrededor, no había que ser muy listo para saber que eso le emocionaba a él.

Pero en fin. ¡Tendría que complacerle mientras pudiera, porque tal vez a la hora de regreso apenas si podría mover los brazos tras tanta carga!

* * *

Salir con Toudou era mil veces mejor que ir con su prima. No sólo por los incesantes coqueteos, tomarse de las manos, y tener la oportunidad de verle modelar la ropa que se probara, ¡Claro que no! ¡También sus brazos estaban mucho más descansados! Pensándolo bien, Jinpachi sí merecía considerarse un +10… ¿O ahora creía eso porque le comparaba con las peligrosas mujeres de su familia? Aunque bueno, en casa de Toudou tampoco eran inofensivas precisamente, de hecho las uñas de Yamato le dejaron marcas nítidas.

De todas maneras, ahora era capaz de admitirse algo así como lo que se vivía aceptando a diario Jinpachi: que era perfecto. Cabe destacar el "algo así". Porque ya había intentado colarse una vez al probador de Toudou, y éste fingió no enterarse de nada, incluso le pasó ropa para que él también llevara algo. Vale, por una parte era el primero que pensaba en si él quería comprar en vez de sólo mirar, pero ¡No le había dado ni un mísero beso hasta ahora! No alcanzó a nada más que abrazarle en el probador, y después fue burlado por la princesita… hoy no era su día. ¡Pero tendría que hacer que lo fuera! Llevaba soñando con esto desde ese bendito lunes, después de todo.

—Arakita, ¿quieres que te ayude con las bolsas? —La considerada pregunta de Jinpachi hizo que su corazón latiera con el famoso doki-doki. Quizá le habían traumado desde siempre con ir de compras, y por eso se maravillaba tanto con esta sutileza. Porque apenas le preguntó eso, con una sonrisa incluso más amable que las que regalaba a sus fans, pensó:

 _¡Lo amo!_

—Gracias, princesita —Por alguna razón, se sintió obligado a pasarle las bolsas más livianas. S-Sólo para evitar que se quejara, ¡Por supuesto!— ¿A dónde más vamos?

— ¿Hm? Pues… ¿Quieres descansar un momento? ¡Como hace calor te invito un helado! ¿O quieres una bepsi? —La pensativa y adorable expresión de Jinpachi le sumó puntos.

 _¡Lo amo!_ , volvió a gritarse, cubriendo su rostro por el repentino rubor. Toudou le miró, preocupado por si el calor le estaba afectando, así que buscó rápido con la mirada un local cercano en el cual descansar, y jaló con suavidad el brazo de su acompañante para que le siguiera— ¡Vamos allí, Arakita! No quiero que te esfuerces demasiado~

Wow, en serio acabaría haciéndole delirar de amor. Pero no le parecía tan desagradable a como se lo había planteado hasta ahora. — Entonces, ¿helado o bepsi?

— ¿Huh? Pues… — _¿Todavía no existe el helado de bepsi? Tsk… debería de escoger helado para demorar más, pero… bepsi…_

—Escoge bien, ¿eh? No quiero verte desanimado —Comentó con un pucherito—Después quiero unos jeans~ ¡Así que te necesito enérgico para que me ayudes! ¡Te necesito para intimidar a las chicas que pretendan llevarse los que quiero!

 _¡¿Ese fue su plan desde el principio?!_

Ah… debió suponerlo. ¿Por qué sino esa diva estaría siendo tan amable con él?

—Entonces una bepsi…—Musitó, extrañamente decepcionado. Pero bueno, al menos su bebida de siempre no le traicionaría. — ¿Tú qué quieres?

— ¿Yo? Aparte de un helado de frutos rojos, que hagas la fila~ ¡Te espero en esa mesa! —Sin darle tiempo de negarse, le arrebató las bolsas y corrió para salvarse de hacer la maldita cola. Pensándolo bien, Toudou no era tan considerado como creía.

* * *

Luego de miles de mimos innecesarios por parte del escalador (que hasta tuvo el descaro de hacer escenitas cursis en la tienda, prácticamente obligándole aprobar su maldito helado) Arakita se encontró frente al gran dilema y propósito de su salida: por fin estaban frente a la tienda de jeans en la que tanto pensaba últimamente, por culpa de Jinpachi. El problema era que había olvidado la existencia del personal, y ¡No hallaba manera de colarse al probador de su codiciada víctima!

—Tsk…—no debía resignarse, no debía pero ¿qué hacer? Estampar a Jinpachi contra las paredes de ese probador había sido su sueño desde que se le ocurrió vengarse de Toudou… es decir, claro que era su ansia desde hace bastante, ¡Pero ahora se le agregaba un nuevo lugar! Nuevo lugar que, gracias a la fastidiosa seguridad del sitio, no podía estrenar.

Vaya mala suerte… mientras él estaba ahí, apoyado contra una pared algo lejana para evitar las miradas curiosas de una empleada que acomodaba ropa cerca, su princesita estaría poniéndose esos jeans para chicas tan ajustados… Dios, ¿no sería complicado ponerse eso? Bueno, en realidad no lo sabía; su mente no lograba comprender cómo podía probarse ropa tan rápido siendo esta tan apretada. Es decir, aunque el cuerpo de Toudou fuese muy delgado, debería tardar más, ¿o no?

De seguro tenía tantas dudas porque no conocía a fondo el cuerpo de Jinpachi. Y vaya que quería llegar bien al fondo pero ¿qué podía hacer para conseguirlo? ¿Preguntarle cómo se cambiaba tan deprisa, y si le podía mostrar cómo lo hacía? Ja.

— ¡Arakita, mira! Me quedan preciosos~ —Que Toudou posara así no debía ser legal al menos en veinte países. Al menos aquí y ahora, tanto el lobo como la empleada de ahí cerca babearon, uno en su mente y la otra sin poder disimular tan bien. — ¿Cómo me veo? —Siguió modelando sin piedad, esperando romper también el autocontrol del mayor. Aunque no lo consiguió demasiado:

—Si ya sabes que bien ¿para qué preguntas? —Admitió con un gruñido. Detestaba que esa chica pudiera presenciar también esta escena; pensándolo bien, fue acertado venir a esta hora, así evitaban toparse con más babosos. — Apúrate, princesita

— ¿Cansado tan rápido? —Se lamentó con un puchero—Qué mal~ Y yo que después necesitaba un traje de baño —Comentó con un aire inocente, que su acompañante no se compró ni por un instante; malicia pura era lo que se escondía detrás de esos ojos violetas, ¿qué más podría ser? A menos que fuese muy normal tener tiempo para ir a la playa cuando no acababa de irse la temporada de frío.

—Tsk. Como sea, de todas formas tengo que ayudarte a cargar estas cosas —Señaló, en un fallido intento de sonar indiferente. Porque ciertamente, había que ser muy masoquista para seguir con Jinpachi en esta salida sabiendo que no podría tomarlo en ningún probador.

Inconforme, se quedó mirando cómo el escalador tomaba más prendas, y la hostigosa chica de antes trataba de aconsejarle a ese genio de la moda. Y de repente se le ocurrió una idea…— Hey, Toudou

— ¿Sí? —El menor ni había volteado a verle, concentrado en buscar unos jeans de su talla.

—Dejaré las bolsas al lado del probador, voy por una bepsi

— ¿Otra más? —Gimió, mas no trató de detenerle— Vale, te espero aquí

Arakita no necesitó más motivación, consciente de que tal vez esta sería su única oportunidad. Dejó las bolsas de manera estratégica, cubriendo parte de la fracción del probador que permitía mirar debajo, y luego de comprobar que la babosa dependienta seguía hipnotizada por Jinpachi, se metió dentro del probador, justo detrás de donde cubrían las compras, dejando la puerta apenas levemente entreabierta, tal y como la había puesto Toudou antes.

Los segundos que esperó a que su princesita regresara se le hicieron eternos. Pero en cuanto el otro llegó, y entró tarareando It´s easy, se convenció de que podía hacerlo. Así que no le importó la expresión asombrada de Jinpachi, cerró la puerta por él, y lo acorraló contra la pared de enfrente.

—Es obvio que no debes hacer ruido, idiota —Susurró, sonriendo por lo inesperadamente satisfactorio que era tenerle apresado por sus brazos, disfrutando de su aliento contra su rostro. — Cállate, y tal vez terminemos rápido

—P…Pero…—A duras penas, consiguió hablar bajito a pesar de los nervios— ¿Exactamente qué…? —Ni acabó de formular su pregunta y Yasutomo ya le había tapado la boca, rodando los ojos por la supuesta obviedad.

—Hasta donde nos descubran, princesita

Esa respuesta casi hizo temblar al más bajo. ¿Eso quería decir que Arakita esperaba que los atraparan?

 _No creo… digo, debería de tener miedo de que nos vean así, entonces…_ Su patético intento de convencerse fue un fracaso evidente. Evidente en todos los sentidos, porque Arakita parecía más que dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa, aunque pudiesen vetarles de la tienda…

 _Alto._ ¿Vetarles? _Tal vez esta era su idea desde el principio…_

Maldición, ¡Entonces no se libraría fácil! Si los atrapaban, ¡Tendría prohibido volver a entrar por tamaña indecencia! Si gritaba, Arakita sería tachado de abusador y quién sabe qué le pasaría… por el bien de su adorado lobito, debía callarse, ¿verdad?

 _Pero por el bien de mi autoestima, ¡Debería de asegurar mi dignidad!_

Fuese como fuese, eso también podría solucionarse si lograba guardar silencio. El problema era que el mayor parecía tener la intención de hacerle gritar…

—A-Arakita… ¿Quieres ir a otro lado mejor? —Acabó por ceder, tratando de sonar conciliador. Se sentía como un domador de bestias, pero uno condenadamente primerizo. — C-Cerca de aquí hay…— ¿Moteles? De la nada ni podía decir esa simple palabra.

— ¿Moteles? —Completó por él, sin afectarse en absoluto— ¿Y qué? —Resopló divertido, levantando su camiseta con descaro. Sonrió al verle tan nervioso, y con una calma que no tenía le fue acariciando, apreciando intensamente cada una de sus reacciones… pero en situaciones como esta, el tiempo es lo que está en contra; no quería que la dependienta fuera a sospechar la demora. — Toudou… tienes razón

— ¿Eh? —Vaya, no esperaba que accediera tan fácil. Era algo decepcionante, ¡Pero en definitiva más seguro! Así que después podría complacerse en un sitio más apto, ¡Qué más daba!

—No creo que superemos la segunda base — Apenas sí alcanzó a disfrutar de su carita sorprendida antes de girarlo contra la pared, mientras que con su otra mano tiraba detrás de él las prendas que había traído el menor. Oyó un bufido indignado, no sabía por cuál de sus acciones (tal vez por ambas, aunque más por la última), pero le ignoró de todas formas. — Princesita, me gustan tus forcejeos, pero déjalos para otra vez —Gruñó, cuando al tratar de desabrocharle los jeans un avergonzado Toudou se lo impidió.

—E-Es que… P-Por favor, en otro lado —Se atrevió a suplicar, aterrorizado por la estúpida y caliente pasión del lobo— Todo lo que quieras, pero no aquí, yo…—Un pequeño pellizco en su mano le hizo jadear, ofendido por semejante manera de tomarse sus pedidos, mas cuando Yasutomo consiguió deslizar su mano bajo sus pantalones, acabó obligándose a morderse el labio, no para no gemir sino que para no soltar peores improperios que los suyos.

—Deja de decirme esas obscenidades tan calientes, princesita —Ordenó, bajando un poco más su ropa. Jinpachi, cabizbajo por el bochorno, con suerte logró replicar:

—No he dicho nada obsceno… Eso crees tú, que debes estar viendo demasiada porno o algo así

No obstante, eso sólo incentivó a su verdugo, quien no dudó en darle el placentero escarmiento que merecía, tocando tentativamente su miembro. Los puños de Jinpachi se cerraron con fuerza, pero se mantuvo firme, como sujetándose al muro de enfrente. Fuese como fuese, aun si le gustaba mucho Arakita y se sentían hermoso esos besos en su cuello, ¡Debía mantenerse firme! No podía permitir que por una calentura de su casi-novio le vetaran de su tienda favorita, ¡No sabiendo que probablemente Arakita ni se haría responsable después!... aunque vaya que se estaba haciendo cargo ahora…

 _¡No! Si se lo permito ahora, ¡Va a creer que soy un chico fácil!_

Vale, por otra parte, él había ofrecido un motel, así que… ¡No, era distinto! ¡Al menos en el motel era legal! En cambio esto, ¿se consideraría sexo público? — Arakita, sólo…—Ni alcanzó a decir su desesperado –aunque planeado- "suéltame", cuando un brusco jalón hizo que le temblaran las piernas. La lengua de Yasutomo, jugando despiadadamente con su oreja, le enviaba una corriente eléctrica por su espalda… Y, ¡Malditos dedos! Si él era el dios de la montaña, ¡Arakita debía tener las manos de los dioses! Pero no, ¡Se suponía que tenía que poner más resistencia! Una princesa como él no… Alto, ¿dónde estaba la otra mano de…?— Ah… Arakita, te odio —Jadeó por lo bajo.

— ¿En serio no vas a callarte? —Soltó una risita burlona— Pues será culpa tuya si viene alguien —Advirtió, disfrutando al verle retorcerse, aferrándose a la pared. El interior de Toudou se contraía excitantemente alrededor de sus dedos, y su miembro palpitaba febril bajo su otra mano. Pero siendo sinceros, él ya no quería que los descubrieran, no cuando la imagen de Jinpachi era así de erótica; lo mejor, es que sólo él podía apreciarla en todo su esplendor, gracias al bendito espejo del probador. Y no quería que nadie más pudiese presenciarlo.

De repente, se le ocurrió otra idea: alguien más podía ver esto.

— ¡Ah! I-idiota, ¿qué haces? —Protestó, aunque más por el abandono a su miembro que por el inesperado jalón en su cabello. Oyó chasquear al mayor, que aprovechó de inmediato de sacar esa odiosa cinta— ¡Hey!

Diablos, ¿por qué Arakita se preocupaba de esas estupideces cuando podía ir más rápido y…? Maldición, le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

—Mira allí, idiota—Exigió, obligándole a levantar la barbilla. Y al alzarla, el rostro de Toudou no pudo hacer sino enrojecerse más, con muchas ganas de no volver a mirar su degenerado reflejo. Cielos, ¡Se sentía como un jodido pervertido! — No cierres los ojos—La voz del más alto le hacía temblar, y esa mano delirar, pero necesitaba tanto de vuelta la otra que asintió y se forzó a verse, ansioso de sentirle de nuevo— Buen chico, Jinpachi— Comentó Yasutomo, concediéndole el deseo, para regresar a jugar con la punta, escandalosamente resbalosa. Así que técnicamente le dio unas buenas caricias en la cabeza. Y el más bajo sólo podía usar todas sus fuerzas para no cerrar los ojos, incentivado tanto por los toques como por el delicioso escalofrío que vino cuando Arakita le llamó por su nombre.

Había pensado que no podía permitírselo. Pero de la nada, correrse importaba mucho más que su camiseta, sudorosa aunque estaba levantada por delante para dejar ver su torso, más que los jeans que pudo comprarse, más que ser descubierto, más que ser vetado. E incluso más importante que las agresivas manos del mayor, fue el deseo de verle igual que él ahora, esta misma tarde.

* * *

—Disculpe, me llevo esto~ Se me ve divino, ¿verdad? —La chica se giró para ver al encantador chico que había entrado antes al probador, y asintió sonriente para alentarle. ¡Qué joven más amable, sonriente y simpático! A pesar de cuánta ropa sacaba, ¡No era como el resto de los adolescentes desconsiderados que tiraban todo por cualquier lado! — ¿Cree que pueda llevármelo puesto? Es que me queda tan lindo~

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Desea una bolsa para su ropa?

—Por favor, señorita~

La emocionada muchacha se apresuró a traerle lo pedido, y luego de que Toudou pagara se quedó espiando un poquito, viendo cómo guardaba su ropa… ¿Arrugada? Oh, qué extraño, cada fin de semana que venía siempre dejaba todo impecable.

En fin, cuando Jinpachi se despidió de ella con la mano, ese chico arisco volvió a cargar con las bolsas pesadas. Qué lindo, ¡Si hasta parecían pareja! Ella les despidió también, pensando ilusamente que eran buenos amigos, mientras Arakita maldecía en su mente la bendita fantasía que acababa de cumplir.

—Hey, princesita…

—No me hables —Le cortó mordaz— Esto es tu culpa

— ¿Mi culpa? —Repitió incrédulo— ¡No había más opción!

— ¡Aun así! —Reprochó, con un pucherito avergonzado— ¿Por qué tuviste que usar mi camiseta para limpiar? —Siguió reclamando en un murmullo, claramente inconforme con el resultado final.

—Tsk… ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

— ¡No pareces arrepentido! Y también…

— ¿También? —Suspiró abatido. Los violetas ojitos vengativos del escalador no presagiaron nada bueno.

—No hay motel por hoy. Fin —Declaró, tan serio que Yasutomo casi se desmaya. — Y antes de que digas alguna tontería, ¡Pude haber sido más duro! Pero como no nos vieron, ¡Deberías de agradecerme!

—Pero sí estuviste bastante duro…—Se burló en un susurro, ganándose un golpe directo a las costillas— ¡Oi! ¡No tengo toda la culpa! Además, si nos hubiesen visto, ¡Habría sido precisamente por tus ruidosos quejidos!

— ¡Mentira! ¡No es mi culpa que seas un desvergonzado, Arakita!

— ¡Para el escándalo si no pasó nada!

En serio, ¡No volvería a _forzar_ a Toudou a hacer nada nunca más! Bien que reclamaba ahora, ¡Pero antes estuvo más que dispuesto a ponerse en cuatro en el probador! Es más, fue **él** quien le recordó la existencia de los moteles y el peligro de su indecencia, pero claro, ¡Siempre acababa siendo el malo de la película! Vaya fastidio… y él que creyó que este castigo iba a hacer reflexionar a Jinpachi, pero acabó siendo al revés…

 _Entonces… ¿tendré que buscar otro castigo?_

No sabía si debía ser uno placentero o no, pero lo prefería. Y si de paso podía someter a Toudou como quería, y disfrutar con algo más que sus dedos esa entrada en esa posición que el mismo escalador sugirió en medio de su delirio, pues tendría que comenzar a pasar más tiempo con su novio.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Bien... por alguna razón (léase como intento de salseo Dx) esta segunda parte quedó más larga que la primera. En realidad, es el doble, así que hasta se puede pensar que lo anterior fue el prólogo(?) pero no_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto! 3_


End file.
